


Never Have I Ever

by uwuyoongs



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Class President Qian Kun, Enemies to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, High School, Humor, Im Jaebum | JB Is Bad At Feelings, JB gets hurt, Kun is too innocent, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Flirting, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Humor, lots of flirting, mention of injury, side jeonghan/sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuyoongs/pseuds/uwuyoongs
Summary: Kun is the innocent, straight A student. He often is tasked with tracking down Jaebeom, the school playboy and troublemaker who is always skipping class. Even though JB is constantly flirting with him, Kun has always just ignored him. Their rivalry is almost famous, and it isn’t helping that Kun’s best friend is dating Jaebeom’s right hand man.OrRivals JB and Kun are paired for a project and get to know each other more than they expected
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan, Qian Kun/Im Jaebeom | JB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I randomized a list of idols and I ended up with this pair lol. It was fun to write and surprisingly, the idea came pretty naturally. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment!

“Yoon Jeonghan?”

“Here!”

“Oh Sehun?”

“Yep.”

“Qian Kun?”

“Present!”

“Im Jaebeom?”

The room is met with silence.

“Im Jaebeom? I swear I saw that kid this morning.” The teacher turns to Kun, an exasperated look on his face. “Mister class president, please go find Jaebeom.”

Kun rolls his eyes, not really liking being left to collect the troublemaker, but he walks out the door to search for the other boy anyways. He is the class president, so he must look after the class he leads, even if that includes Jaebeom.

It takes all of 2 minutes to guess where he ran off to, so Kun climbs the stairs to the roof.

“Well, hello mister president, how may I help you today?” Jaebeom snickers from where he’s sitting on the edge of the roof.

“Mr. Park wants you back in class.”

“And you volunteered to come get me? How sweet.” Jaebeom smirks and sends a wink in Kun’s direction.

“Stop that! No, I didn’t volunteer. He sent me.”

“What will you do if I don’t come? Tell on me? Hit me with a ruler for being bad?”

“Jaebeom, just come back to class!” Kun sighs, not wanting to deal with this. He’s missing class because of this delinquent.

“It’s not Jaebeom. It’s JB.”

“ _Jaebeom_ , you’ll get detention again if you skip.”

“Why do you care?”

Kun sighs. “This is a waste of my time. Come or don’t, see if I care!”

Kun stalks back to class, arms crossed over his neatly pressed uniform jacket.

As he walks in, he expects Mr. Park to mention that Jaebeom isn’t with him, but all he gets is a thank you, and upon sitting back down, he sees that Jaebeom had, in fact, followed him back to class. His legs are up on his desk and he isn’t wearing his uniform blazer, but he’s at least in class. Small victories.

At lunch, Kun takes his seat next to Jeonghan.

“It took you long enough to get Jaebeom back to class. What, were you making out or something?” Jeonghan never stops teasing Kun.

“Ugh, gross. I would never kiss him!”

“Have you ever kissed _anyone_?”

“Yes!”

“Like a serious kiss? After the age of 15?”

Kun hesitates. 

“Ha! Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal. A lot of people probably haven’t had their first kisses.”

“Have you?”

“Of course. I even have a boyfriend.” Jeonghan turns his nose up in triumph. He’s only recently been allowed to talk about his boyfriend. Their start was anything but conventional, so they never told anyone.

Kun is completely in shock. “Yoon Jeonghan! Since when do you have a boyfriend? And why didn’t you tell me?” Kun fakes hurt.

“I just did tell you. It’s still kinda new. Don’t fuss about it. We use protection.”

At that last comment, Kun’s face goes bright red. “You can’t talk about that at school! No! I don’t want to hear about your… your… s e x life.”

“You can say the word sex.” 

“Ahhhh no stop!”

Jeonghan spends most of their lunch period poking fun at Kun’s innocence. 

“Wait, who is your boyfriend?”

Instead of simply answering, Jeonghan turns to look towards the table his new boyfriend is sitting at. Kun follows his gaze and is immediately repulsed.

“You’re dating Jaebeom?!”

“NO!” Jeonghan breaks out into laughter. “We all know that JB doesn’t date anyways. He just fucks-”

“Don’t say that word, that’s even worse than the other one!!”

“Fine, you baby. JB doesn’t date, he fools around.”

“Then who are you-” Kun is cut off when a loud crash comes from the corner table where Jaebeom and his rowdy friends sit. “No way. You are NOT dating Oh Sehun.” The man in question had attempted to balance his tray of food on his head, only to have it crash and spill all over the table.

At Jeonghan’s smile, Kun makes gagging sounds.

“Stop! He’s not a bad guy. He’s actually really sweet.”

“Well, you can have fun with your rude, annoying, troublesome, motorcycle-driving prankster of a boyfriend. Don’t make me third wheel on any of those dates.”

“Why do you hate him so much? Ever since we’ve been friends, you have always had this stupid grudge against him, and you never explained it. He’s been nothing but good to me.” Jeonghan scowls at his friend. 

“In 3rd grade, we were in the same class and on Valentine’s Day, I gave him a flower and he kissed me on the cheek, but then he pushed me down in the grass and ran off laughing. Every year since then, he always comes up to me on Valentine’s Day and asks for his kiss back in a mocking tone.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, that is way too long to hold a grudge, but I’ll make him apologize for the kiss thing if it’ll make you hate him less.”

Since Kun doesn’t answer, Jeonghan walks over to his boyfriend. He watches in horror as Jeonghan leans down to kiss Sehun, and Sehun decides to grab Jeonghan’s butt. Kun can see Jaebeom laugh at the exchange and high-five Sehun. All too soon, Jeonghan is leading his much-to-tall boyfriend over to where Kun is still pouting.

“Hello Kun.”

“Hi.”

Jeonghan sighs, “Please be nice, Kun.”

“No, it’s fine, Hannie. He has a right to be mad at me. Listen Kun, I am sorry about the Valentine’s Day thing. It was a long time ago, and I should have just let it go.”

After Sehun’s apology, he ends up eating lunch with Jeonghan and Kun more and more often. Occasionally, Jaebeom will walk over with a smartass comment directed towards Sehun and Jeonghan, and he never leaves without sending a wink to Kun.

One day, Kun has had enough. “Sehun, what’s the deal with Jaebeom?”

“Who? Oh wait, JB, right. What do you mean?”

“Anytime he sees me, he always winks at me and makes weird comments.”

“He’s kinda shitty at the whole feelings thing, but I think he has a crush on you.”

The conversation ends with Kun laughing until he has tears running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan is staying over at Kun’s house for the weekend. His parents go out of town a lot, and they don’t like him to have the house to himself, so usually, he is dumped on Kun’s doorstep.

“Do you like living alone?”

“It can be a little lonely, but you’re here most weekends, so it’s not bad.”

“I guess. Anyway, you know how a few days ago Sehun said JB might have a crush on you and you just laughed?”

“Yeah. Cause it was a joke and it was funny.”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “It wasn’t a joke.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I talked to him myself.”

“When did you talk to Jaebeom?”

“He stays late after school for some reason, and I had to re-take that one test. He was sitting outside when I was leaving, so I asked him about it, and he said he does kind of like you.”

“Well, that’s never going to happen.”

“That’s kinda what I said. He looked a little sad at first, but then he just laughed it off and walked away.”

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine without me.”

~

Kun was right. Jaebeom is fine. Well, as long as ‘fine’ means he’s already moved on, and now is grossly making out with some random girl up against the lockers.

Jeonghan must have been reading his expression wrong if he thought Jaebeom looked sad.

In english class with Mr. Park, Jeonghan has taken to sitting with Sehun. Kun has his own table now, especially since Jaebeom hasn’t been showing up.

“For our upcoming project, you will be working with your seat partner. Kun, since Jaebeom isn’t here, he will be your partner.” Mr. Park gives him an apologetic look before continuing the class, explaining what the project is.

Kun stays after class. “Mr. Park?”

“If this is about your group project, you cannot do it on your own. I know Jaebeom isn’t the best student, but maybe if you help him, he can finally start bringing up his grades so he can finally graduate this year. If he ends up not helping you, then let me know at the end of the project and I will make sure your grade isn’t affected.”

Kun walks out of the room feeling a bit defeated.

He also blames Jeonghan for switching seats. Now he gets to work with his stupid boyfriend, and Kun is stuck with Im Jaebeom, the slacker of the century.

At lunch that afternoon, Kun walks over to where Jaebeom has a different random girl sitting on his lap making googly eyes at him.

Kun clears his throat.

“What can I do for you, Mr. President?” Jaebeom smirks at him again.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk.”

“Alone.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes but gets up to follow Kun into the hallway.

“What do you need to talk to me about sweetheart?”

“Do not call me that.”

“Fine, fine. What’s up?”

“We are partners for the english project, and I’m not doing all the work, so you better free your schedule so we can work on it.”

“Okay, but you should give me your phone number so we can be able to contact each other. It’s easier than you stalking me at school.”

“I am not stalking you!”

Jaebeom shushes Kun with a finger pressing his lips closed. “Shhh, there’s classes going on.”

“Get your hands off me.” Kun brushes Jaebeom aside and crosses his arms. “Give me your phone.”

Kun has trouble inputting his phone number since Jaebeom’s wallpaper is a less than innocent photo of himself.

Back at his lunch table, Kun tells the horrifying story to Jeonghan and Sehun.

“His lockscreen was what?!” Jeonghan bursts out laughing.

“It was a shirtless mirror selfie and he was making a stupid face at himself! It was awful!”

“Can’t have been too horrifying if you’re blushing.”

Kun covers his face. “I am not!”

“I mean, he does workout, and he is a bit self-absorbed, so it makes sense.”

“Sehun, not helping!”

“Oh, chill out Kun! So have you guys worked out a meeting time to start your project?”

“No. He said he’ll text me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and it's mostly dialogue, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment :D

“Why are you calling me?”

“Cause we need to figure out what to do for our project.”

“Jaebeom, it is 2 in the morning.”

“Can I come over?”

“What?!”

“Can I come over so we can work on the project?”

“Not at 2 am you can’t.”

“How about noon?”

Kun sighs, agreeing only so he can go back to sleep. “Fine, whatever.”

“Okay text me your address.” And then Jaebeom hangs up.

~

Kun hears the knock at his apartment door and looks at the clock.

He opens the door, still in his pajamas, not expecting it to be Jaebeom an hour and a half early.

“You said noon.”

“Well, you’re awake, I’m awake, and now we have more time to work.”

“I never pegged you as the eager type, Im Jaebeom.” Kun shakes his head as he lets JB inside.

“Why do you call me Jaebeom?”

“It’s your name.”

“But everyone calls me JB, like I ask them to.”

“Well, you never asked me.”

“Yes I did.”

“No, you _told_ me.” Kun knowns his annoyance must be rolling off him in waves because Jaebeom gives up and walks inside. “I need to change, so you stay here and don’t touch anything.”

Kun walks up the small flight of stairs to his bedroom to change, and thankfully, Jaebeom is still sitting patiently on the couch when he returns.

“So, do you live here alone?”

“Yes.”

“As a high schooler?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why are you so curious?”

Jaebeom shrugs, “I didn’t think high schoolers were allowed to live alone.”

“Well, since you obviously won’t stop asking about it until you find out, my parents moved back to China to take care of my sick grandparents, and I opted to stay here to finish high school.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s just work on the project.”

The two work for a few hours, talking of nothing except the project. Kun orders pizza for lunch, but then they get right back to working.

“Okay, I think this is good for today. We can finish up after school a few days this week.”

“Alright. Thanks for the pizza. Uh, have a good night.”

“You too.”

Kun is definitely shocked. Jaebeom went the whole day without weirdly flirting or making inappropriate gestures. 

~

He should have known it wouldn’t last. At school on Monday, Jaebeom is right back to his flirty, asshole personality. He skips class and is surrounded by girls during lunch. It’s exhausting.

“It’s giving me whiplash, honestly. He was acting kind of… nice. It was so weird. But now he’s right back to being an ass.”

“Oooo, Kun said ass!” Sehun pokes fun. 

No matter what Jeonghan thinks, Kun is NOT warming up to Sehun.

“But for real, he’s not a bad guy. He’s just a bit misunderstood.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kun doesn’t buy it. 

Saturday must have been a fluke. Jaebeom is a playboy. He flirts with everyone, he skips his classes, and he doesn’t even care about graduating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of blood, JB gets hurt but it's not graphic
> 
> Are we finally going to see Kun letting himself get closer to JB??? Will a small accident bring them closer together?????? Read on to find out, and please leave a comment if you want!

Kun stays late after school on Tuesday. He sometimes helps his art teacher clean up after last period if it was a messy project day.

“You’re sweet, Kun, but you should go. You have that english project due tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Have a nice night Miss Choi.”

Kun is stepping out the front door when he spots Jaebeom sitting on the edge of the roof again. He takes out his phone and calls the other boy.

“Kun?” Jaebeom is confused.

“Look down.”

“Oh, hi. What are you still doing at school? Extra credit, helping teachers, rescuing the frogs from the science room?”

“Why are you still here? I don’t recall you getting detention today.”

“Low blow Kun. Stay there, I’ll come down. We can go back to your house and finish our project.”

“Is that why you’re here? You need to mooch a ride off me?”

“Your car isn’t even here. I’ll drive us though.”

Kun comes to a halt many feet away from Jaebeom and his motorcycle.

“I am not getting on that.”

“It’s perfectly safe. I even have a spare helmet. Your place is 3 miles away, you aren’t walking.”

Kun reluctantly walks forward. Jaebeom fastens the helmet on for him and then takes a seat.

“What are you waiting for?” Jaebeom pats the seat behind him. Kun doesn’t want to, but he has no other choice, so he climbs onto the motorcycle behind Jaebeom. Without a word, Jaebeom reaches back to grab Kun’s hands and fasten them around his waist. “Hold on to me if you don’t want to fall off.”

After arriving safely at Kun’s apartment, they are on their way up the stairs when Kun hears a concerning thud from behind him.

“Jaebeom!”

The other boy had slipped and fallen backwards down the small flight of stairs. Kun only gets a glance of blood before he’s throwing his bag down and rushing to help Jaebeom.

“Come on, wrap your arms around me.”

“Shouldn’t you be taking me to the hospital so you don’t have to deal with me?” Jaebeom grunts as he takes his first step while holding tightly to Kun.

“I know first aid. I can fix you up just fine.”

Jaebeom is barely cooperative, but Kun helping is better than no help at all. He can’t afford a hospital visit anyways.

Kun deposits Jaebeom on the closed toilet lid.

“Take your jacket and shirt off.”

“Well, all you have to do is ask.” Jaebeom winks.

“At least there’s no brain damage.”

Kun sees some scratches and bruises are already forming. There is a bigger gash on Jaebeom’s arm.

“I’m going to clean these, and then you are going to take a shower, and then I will put the bandages on.”

“I don’t know if I can shower on my own, Kun.”

“Too bad.”

Kun deposits some clean clothes outside the bathroom door for Jaebeom to change into. He goes and sits on the couch to wait, texting Jeonghan the whole situation. Jeonghan has some interesting words, but Kun just shushes him.

 **Kun-** you might have to drive Sehun over here to come get Jaebeom’s motorcycle. I doubt he’ll be able to ride it back to school tomorrow

 **Jeonghan-** tomorrow? Is he not going home tonight?

 **Kun-** he was lingering outside school again and it makes me think he doesn’t want to go home. I might just have to play hotel for the night

 **Jeonghan-** well, let me know when a good time to drop by is

 **Kun-** okay

“I’m done showering.” Jaebeom calls from down the hallway.

“Did you put on the clothes I left outside the door?”

“Yes. Was there supposed to be a shirt in that pile?”

Kun rejoins Jaebeom in the bathroom. “Not yet. I still need to bandage you up. Sit.”

Kun works silently. He applies an antibiotic and it makes Jaebeom squirm. The bandages are applied with only a little fuss from Jaebeom. He may seem tough, but Kun realizes he’s a bit of a cry baby.

“Wait, is that another cut on your forehead? Your hair is in the way… Turn around and crouch down a little.”

Kun starts to pull Jaebeom’s wet hair back into small braids.

“What the hell are you doing to my hair?”

“Sush, I’m braiding it to get it off your face. I need to be able to bandage the cut on your forehead without your long hair getting in the way.”

Jaebeom lets it happen despite his initial protest. It’s been a while since someone has fussed over him like this.

“Kun, where did you learn to do first aid and braid hair?”

“It’s not important. Now be quiet and let me fix you up.”

After Jaebeom has been cleaned and bandaged up, Kun helps him to lay on the couch. He goes to start making dinner, so he invites Jeonghan and Sehun over.

When they arrive, they come in without knocking. “So what have you two been doing? Actually nevermind, I don’t want to know why Jaebeom is passed out on your couch.”

“Sehun, shut up! He fell down the stairs outside and got hurt.”

Jeonghan joins Kun in the kitchen.

“So, is your project done?”

“No. I might just finish it while he’s sleeping. There’s not that much left anyway. He helped more than I thought he would over the weekend.”

“Kun?”

“What?”

“Do you like him?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, you haven’t complained as much about him, and you’re offering him a place to stay because you’re worried as to why he doesn’t want to go home. You’re caring for him. It’s cute, and I won’t judge you if you do like him, but be careful. You know his reputation.”

“I don’t know. Right now, I’m just trying to be nice. He fell and got hurt. I would do the same if it were Sehun, and you know how I feel about him, so don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Okay, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about first aid and medical stuff freaks me out so this whole part probably wasn't too accurate from a medical standpoint. BUT it's always nice to be taken care of. JB needed a little extra care, and Kun was there, though slightly unwillingly, to provide LOL.
> 
> This is also the halfway point! We have 3 more chapters and then a funny/cute little epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jaebeom wakes up, Jeonghan and Sehun are gone and Kun is sitting on the opposite side of the couch working on their project.

“How was your nap?”

“Your couch is comfortable.”

“Glad you think so, because it’s where you’re sleeping tonight.”

“What?”

“Sehun came and took your motorcycle back to his house. I will drive you to school tomorrow.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Jaebeom looks over to Kun’s laptop. “Are you finishing our project without me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jaebeom groans as he stands up to grab his own laptop and take a seat closer to Kun this time. “Where are we at?”

Kun didn’t expect this, but it makes him smile. Maybe Jaebeom isn’t so bad after all.

~

Of course, he was wrong.

After getting out of Kun’s car, he reverts back to the school playboy. “You know, if you bite your lip like that one more time, I’m going to come over there and bite it for you.” It almost comes out as a growl, and it makes Kun walk into school without a second glance at Jaebeom. If he’s going to be like that, then whatever. Their project is done, so after they present it, Kun can go back to ignoring Jaebeom.

“Why do you look like a kicked puppy?” Jeonghan is at his locker, which is next to Kun’s.

“Cause. Jaebeom is an ass.”

“Wow. He must make you feel some type of way, because I have never heard you say ass before, and this is the second time you’ve called him one.”

“Well he is one. I can’t wait to be done with this stupid project.”

~

Right before class is about to start, Jaebeom still hasn’t shown up. Jeonghan walks up to the front of the room, saying something to the teacher, and then he disappears.

Kun turns around to Sehun. “Where did he go?”

“I think I heard him mumble something about JB. Just let him do whatever he’s going to do.”

_*Jeonghan POV*_

Jeonghan makes it to the roof and sees the familiar leather jacket.

He grabs the boy sitting on the edge and yanks him back. 

“Let go of my shirt, Kun, unless you plan on ripping it off.” Jeonghan can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh, you should wish it was Kun, asshole.”

“Jeonghan? Why are you here?”

“You’re really going to abandon him to give the presentation alone? You’re such a shitty person that you can’t show up for once in your life? You know, he might say he’d do all that for anyone, but he wouldn’t. He cares about you for some reason and I don’t understand it, but I won’t let you take advantage of him like this. So what you’re going to do is follow me back to the classroom, give the stupid presentation with Kun, and then you’re going to leave him the fuck alone until you can figure yourself out before fucking with his feelings.” Jeonghan didn’t mean to go off like that, but he can’t sit by and watch his best friend get hurt by someone who doesn’t deserve him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo we've got some tension. What will JB do?
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Their presentation goes smoothly. Jaebeom does his share and they actually get a good grade. It’s the best grade Jaebeom has gotten on an assignment in years. After it’s over, Jeonghan goes back to sitting next to Kun so that Jaebeom can’t.

***

A few weeks pass and Jaebeom has been leaving Kun alone. He shows up to his classes, takes on a few extra credit assignments, and finally stops hanging around after school. He finally goes home.

Jeonghan is at Kun’s apartment for the week. They are on break and Jeonghan’s parents are traveling again. Sehun is unavailable, for some reason, which is why Jeonghan isn’t staying with him. Kun needs the company though.

It’s late in the afternoon on a Thursday when an unexpected knock sounds at the door. Kun is in the kitchen so Jeonghan opens it.

“You’re not Kun.”

“And you don’t appear to be JB.”

“Is he here?”

Kun yells from the kitchen, “Who’s at the door?”

Jaebeom looks at Jeonghan with pleading eyes.

“I will let him be here for 10 minutes, and then I’m kicking him out.”

Kun rolls his eyes at Jeonghan, actually a bit happy to see Jaebeom. “You stay down here and eat the food I just made. We are going to talk in my room and you will not come up in 10 minutes to throw him out. I’m capable of doing that myself if the situation calls for it. ” Kun leads Jaebeom inside and up to his room.

“I have the clothes you lent to me. They are washed and everything.”

“Thanks.” Kun doesn’t really know what to say.

“I’m sorry for barging in. I just really needed to talk to you.”

“Okay.” 

Jaebeom is quiet for a moment, but when he speaks, Kun can’t help but melt a little inside. “I’m sorry. I haven’t really been treating you the best. I haven’t been treating anyone very nicely. I was always good at talking to people and getting them to like me, but you never did. At first, I thought it was fun to mess with you, but then I noticed how cute you were when you were blushing at something I said. I didn’t know how else to act, especially in front of someone I had a crush on. After you helped me when I fell, I knew I really liked you. You’re fun to talk to and I want to get to know you more. But I was still just acting out after that and I know I hurt you so I’m sorry.”

Kun takes a minute to form a response. “I appreciate the apology. And yes, you did hurt me, so I’m going to make you slow down a lot if we are going to get to know each other better.”

Jaebeom’s eyes light up at that.

“Also, what happened to all your piercings and your long hair?”

“I, uh…”

“Jaebeom, it’s okay. You can talk to me.”

“I know you kind of guessed, but I hadn’t really been going home. I would wait at school until after everyone left and I would sleep there. I could use the showers in the locker room, and everything was fine. My parents haven’t been getting along. A couple weeks ago, my dad finally left, and that’s when I stopped going home. I couldn't stand to be there. After Jeonghan yelled at me, I finally went back that night. I cut my hair and finally had clean clothes to change into. My mom never liked my nose or lip rings, so I took them out, too. She asked last night what made me come back, so I told her all about you. She, uh, she kinda wants to meet you. You are invited to dinner tonight. Sehun will be there, so Jeonghan can come too.”

Without saying a word, Kun pulls Jaebeom into his arms. It’s a very long hug, but neither boy wants to break it.

“You know, I thought you were going to kiss me, but you did say slow, so I will respect that.”

“You’re a dork.” Kun leans in and gives Jaebeom a small kiss on the cheek. “That’s all you get for now. I can hear Jeonghan pacing downstairs, so let’s go down and ease his suffering.”

“He doesn’t like me, does he?”

“Well, it’s fitting since I don’t like Sehun.” Kun pauses at the top of the stairs. “And I think you should keep the nose and lip rings… I kinda like them.”

~

They are outside of Jaebeom’s house. He had borrowed his mom’s car so he could drive them all there if they agreed to come to dinner.

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll love you.”

When they walk in, a slightly older woman comes to greet them at the door. “My Jaebeomie brought his friends!” The woman envelopes Jaebeom in a hug before they’re even through the door. “You must be Kun! It is lovely to meet you, darling. Come in, come in. And you are Jeonghan? Sehun is in the kitchen helping me cook and he won’t stop talking about you.”

“Sehun can cook?”

“Not really, but he wanted to help, so he’s cutting vegetables.”

The three boys follow Jaebeom’s mother further inside. They all help make dinner, and the conversation is all pleasant while they’re eating. Jaebeom’s mom tells a few funny stories from his childhood, and it seems like he’s always been a bit of a player.

“Once my little beomie went around the playground and gave every little girl and boy a flower. He came back to me and had a line of little girls following him, asking for more flowers and saying he was pretty.”

“Hm, sounds a bit familiar, doesn’t it, Sehun?” Kun laughs, not really holding that grudge anymore.

“What?” Jaebeom wasn’t there when this story was told before.

“In 3rd grade, I had a crush on Sehun. On Valentine’s Day, I went up and gave him a flower that I had picked, and he laughed, said it was pretty, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek in return.”

“Thank you for not telling the second half of that story. It makes me look bad.”

“Oh, well now I have to tell it.” Kun smiles evilly at Sehun. “Every year after that, Mr Oh Sehun came up to me on Valentine’s Day and asked if he could have his kiss back. He picked on me for years, which is why I never liked him.”

As the night goes on, Jaebeom’s mom goes up to bed but allows everyone to stay over. Jeonghan and Sehun end up going to Sehun’s place, so just Kun and Jaebeom are left alone.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. You can pick.”

Kun scrolls and picks a sad romance movie, always having loved it.

“I’ve never watched this.”

“It’s kinda sad, you might want tissues.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t cry at movies.” Kun shrugs and clicks play on ‘Your Name’, his favorite anime movie.

When it’s over, Kun looks up, having had his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. The other boy is sobbing, tears staining his face, and he’s trying not to be loud.

“So, how do you feel, Mr. I Am So Tough I Don’t Cry At Movies?”

“Shut up and let me go get some tissues.”

Kun laughs at Jaebeom’s reaction. It’s not unexpected. Everyone cries at this movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally learned more about JB's mysterious whereabouts, and he and Kun finally had a real conversation! Maybe now they'll start to figure out their feelings? 
> 
> After this, there is one more chapter and then a funny little epilogue, so check back in soon! Feel free to leave a comment, too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! After this, there is an epilogue chapter.
> 
> A lot of this chapter was inspired by funny prompts I found on pinterest. I tried to make it as funny and cute as possible to make up for the light angst in the past chapters. I hope you enjoy!!

A double date is planned. Jeonghan wanted to go out for ice cream, even though it’s winter, so Kun finds himself in a cafe with Jaebeom, Sehun, and Jeonghan, all of them eating ice cream.

“My mouth is cold.” Jaebeom pouts at his ice cream cone.

“Want me to warm it up for you?”

At Kun’s response, everyone is about to burst out laughing.

He comes back to the table with a hot chocolate and hands it to Jaebeom. “Here you go!”

Jaebeom can’t even speak.

“What? Now your mouth won’t be cold.”

Jeonghan giggles, “Oh, you are such a precious little bean, Kun.”

“I’m confused.”

Sehun can’t stand Kun’s obliviousness, so he just blurts it out. “He thought you were going to kiss him.”

Kun gasps, obviously scandalized by the thought of kissing Jaebeom in public.

To get Kun back for that, Jaebeom forms a plan and executes it without much thought.

“Hey Kun.” Jaebeom smirks.

“Yeah?”

“You have a really pretty face.”

Kun can’t help but blush at the compliment.

“You also have really pretty lips.”

“Uh…. thanks?” Kun doesn’t know how to respond.

“Yeah. They would also look really pretty sucking on-”

“YOUR ICE CREAM. KEEP EATING YOUR ICE CREAM KUN.” Jeonghan glares at Jaebeom while Sehun is just trying not to die of laughter.

“I don’t get what just happened, so I’m ignoring all of you and I’m going to eat my ice cream in peace.”

“Yeah, you do that, Kun.” Jeonghan can’t believe Jaebeom would say something like that, but Kun did technically start it, even though he wasn’t aware of it.

~

Kun declared another movie night. Jaebeom is in his comfy clothes waiting on the couch while Kun is changing. When the younger boy walks down into the living room, Jaebeom almost spills the bowl of popcorn.

Kun is wearing an oversized fluffy grey sweater. It makes him look adorable, but Jaebeom can’t help but to look at the other boy’s bare legs.

“Uh… Kun?”

“Yeah?”

“You are wearing something under that sweater, aren’t you?”

Without missing a beat, Kun lifts up the hem of the sweater, revealing small spandex shorts. “Yep. Why wouldn’t I?”

Jaebeom goes red. He turns away and can barely make eye contact with Kun.

“What is it? Do you not like my sweater?”

“No! I think it’s lovely, you look cute and it feels soft and everything is fine.” Jaebeom pulls a blanket over the two of them so there’s a barrier between Kun’s legs and his own curious eyes. He does not need that distraction while watching another sad romance movie Kun picked out.

After the movie ends, Kun checks his phone. “Oh, it’s pretty late.”

“I can head home then.”

“No!” Kun blushes. “Uh, uhm, you can stay here. It’s kinda rainy, so it might, uh, be safer, you know.”

Jaebeom smiles. “Okay. Can you grab me a pillow then?”

“Why?”

“Cause there are no pillows on the couch…”

Kun gets shy. Jaebeom can tell he wants to say something, but he isn’t speaking. 

“What?”

“Do you, uh, maybe want to sleep in my bed? You know… with me?”

“Of course.”

“Not like a sex thing!”

“Kun, I know.”

Jaebeom helps clean up the living room before they go upstairs. He had only been in Kun’s room once before, and at that time he was so focused on Kun that he didn’t notice how cute his bedroom is. The walls are a light grey and all of his decorations are soft blue tones. His bed is huge and it’s covered in blankets. Of course, as Jaebeom expected, Kun’s desk is extremely organized.

“Your room is really cute, Kun. It suits you.”

“When did you become so soft?”

“What?”

“You’re a lot softer. Less aggressive. Even with your face piercings, you still just seem different.”

“Is it a good kind of different?”

“I think so.”

“Okay. I think it’s just that being around you made me comfortable to act like myself and not hide anything.”

Kun blushes again. “Oh. That’s, uh…”

“You when you’re flustered has to be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kun throws a pillow at Jaebeom.

They snuggle up in bed, face to face, their foreheads lightly touching. Both are a little nervous to move anywhere.

Jaebeom does build up the courage to sneak a little closer, definitely allowing time for Kun to back away if he isn’t ready. But Kun doesn’t move away. He lets Jaebeom sneak closer.

But then he sneezes. 

Jaebeom screeches and falls backwards off the bed, absolutely terrified of what just happened.

“I am so sorry! Jaebeom are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m fine…”

Kun apologizes relentlessly the whole time Jaebeom is getting resettled in bed next to him. To try and make up for the sneeze, Kun taps Jaebeom on the shoulder, and before the other can react, he presses a small, short and sweet kiss to Jaebeom’s lips.

“Goodnight.”

Jaebeom, in shock, just smiles, whispers goodnight back to Kun, and then falls asleep in peace, knowing that he’s falling asleep next to the boy he hopes to fall asleep next to every night for the rest of his life.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue! It's pretty short, but I just wanted to share one last funny little part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I didn't expect to get so much love on a fic with such a strange ship, so thank you for reading!!! <3

_6 months later_

The 4 boys are having a mini party to celebrate their graduation. Jaebeom finally graduated after taking 5 years of highschool plus some summer school. It’s even more special since his two friends and boyfriend got to graduate with him.

They are gathered in Jaebeom’s living room. His mom left on a work trip after the ceremony and she knows Jaebeom is responsible enough to not destroy anything.

“We should play some stupid games. We’re all kinda drunk anyway.”

“Okay, how about truth or dare?”

“Nah, we aren’t drunk enough for that.”

“Never have I ever?”

“As long as it isn’t too weird…”

The game starts off easy, Kun targeting Jaebeom with, “Never have I ever taken more than 4 years of highschool.”

“Low blow babe.” Jaebeom takes a shot.

It gets minimally more interesting, but the best moment has to be Jeonghan trying, and failing, to sabotage Kun. “Never have I ever been a highschool graduate who’s a virgin.”

When Kun doesn’t make a move to drink, Sehun is the one to take notice first.

“Wait, why isn’t Kun taking a shot… WHY IS KUN NOT TAKING A SHOT?!”

Jeonghan’s eyes turn to fire. “IM JAEBEOM WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PURE LITTLE KUN KUN?!?!?!?!?!?”

“Uhhhh, not to get a little too deep into this, but now would probably be a good time to mention that Jaebeom has an interesting history with men….”

“What the fuck are you talking about Sehun?”

Jaebeom tries to stop Sehun. “No. No, we do not need to talk about this. Sehun, I swear to god, you better not-” Sehun puts a hand over Jaebeom’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Jae is a bottom. So the real question is what did Kun do to Jaebeom.”

Jeonghan stands up while screaming at the top of his lungs, “NOPE. NO NOPITY NOPE NO. CONVERSATION OVER! WE ARE CHANGING THE GAME AND NEVER SPEAKING OF THIS AGAIN.” Jeonghan is scarred.

“Don’t be that weirded out. I’m a switch, not strictly a bottom.”

“IM JAEBEOM I WILL CASTRATE YOU.”

“Please don’t.” Kun’s addition to the conversation sends Jeonghan into another fit of rage that lasts long into the night. Any time Jaebeom tries to hold Kun’s hand, or he moves to sit too close to him, Jeonghan starts yelling about boundaries and how Jaebeom has stolen Kun’s purity.

It’s definitely a night they’ll remember.


End file.
